The invention relates to a motor vehicle equipment module.
The invention proposes, more particularly, a motor vehicle equipment module of the type which includes at least first and second components which are intended to be fixed to a structure element of the vehicle by a fixing element, such as a screw.
Motor vehicles generally include a rear door in which there is produced an opening which is closed off by a glazed panel or window. In some cases, the vehicles include a wiping device for the glazed panel.
The wiping device includes a drive shaft for a wiper blade which is driven in rotation by an electric motor and which is guided rotation by a bearing which passes axially towards the outside of the wall of the rear door.
When the glazed panel is mounted so as to pivot with respect to the door between an open position and a closed position, the vehicle includes a lock for locking the position of the glazed panel with respect to the fixed part of the door.
The locking lock consists of a mechanism including a bolt which is fixed to the fixed part of the door and a keeper which is fixed to the glazed panel so that, when the latter is in the closed position, the bolt cooperates with the keeper so as to immobilize it. This locks the position of the glazed panel.
Thus the door is equipped with a module consisting of a wiping device and a locking lock.
The equipment module can also include an illuminating light, in particular, a brake light, a support element of which can be pressed against the internal rear face of the glazed panel.
When the guide motor is in operation, it causes vibrations which are transmitted to the structure element of the vehicle. The vibrations may cause accelerated aging of the elements which are situated close by, such as the illuminating system of the brake light. They may also cause the fixing elements to become loosened and the wiping device to be immobilized on the vehicle door, which causes the appearance of play.
In a similar manner, the functioning of the vehicle causes vibrations which are transmitted to the drive motor. This may in particular cause accelerated aging of the motor as well as loosening of the fixing elements and immobilization of the wiping device on the vehicle door.
In addition, the vibrations produce noise that is detrimental to the comfort of the occupants of the vehicle and impairs the quality image of the vehicle.
So as to resolve these problems, it is known how to interpose damping elements at the drive motor fixing area so as to decouple the drive motor from the structure element of the vehicle and thus to damp and filter these vibrations.
For the purpose of simplifying the module when it consists of a wiping device and a stop device, it is known that the two components are fixed together with a view to their supply and fixing to the structure element.
However, when the door is slammed so as to close it, the motor is subjected to a slight movement of around a few millimeters due to its inertia and to the elasticity of the damping elements. The motor then drives the brake light, whose support element is detached from the rear face of the glazed panel. Then, when the module elastically returns, the brake light is once again put in contact with the glazed panel.
The elastic return of the module then causes an impact of the support element of the brake light on the glazed panel, which accelerates the aging of the lighting system and produces a noise.
When the module consists of the wiping device to which the lock is fixed, its movement due to the closure of the glazed panel may cause a shifting of the bolt, such that it can no longer cooperate with the keeper.
In addition, in general terms, the contour of the opening in the door includes a seal which provides impermeability of the inside of the vehicle when the glazed panel is closed.
When the glazed panel is closed the seal is compressed, and its elastic return is limited by the lock. However, the elastic force exerted by the seal causes compression of the damping elements. The continuous and prolonged application of this force causes plastic flow of the damping elements and consequently loss of their effectiveness.